Jealous
by baddiex3tee
Summary: Puckcedes oneshot ; based off of Jasmine V's Jealous


Jasmine V – Jealous

Mercedes Jones was never one to be envious. Not of another's happiness, or success or anything. She was brought up to believe that good things happen to good people and if you do good in the world, eventually good things would happen to you. And for a very long time she believed it. She wasn't an only child, in fact she had an older brother and an older sister (3 and 2 years older than her) and they we all very close. She also had a host of cousins and they all lived in a pretty much close proximity, so she always had someone to play with. She was fortunate enough to have both if her parents living together under one roof. They were happily marriage and still very much in love with one another. It was so cute Mercedes thought she would puke. She didn't have the most friends and they weren't perfect. In fact, they were the farthest thing from perfect, but they were her friends and she trusted them with her life. They were a bit dysfunctional but they had a system and it seemed to work. They balanced each other out and held each other down. They picked each up when one was down and supported each other's wishes and dreams. So when Mercedes and Puck publicly announced that they were a couple, they were happy for them both. It was clear to everyone how the two felt about each other. A blind man could see the feelings they had for each other oozing a mile away. Mercedes would blush every time she heard his name. Whenever he hugged her, she held on a little longer, squeezing a little tighter, than a hug between friends would allow. The way he would wrap his arms around her waist in pull her in, their bodies pressed together as he drank in her scent because all he wanted was to be with her made her smile. She loved the way it felt when he hugged her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. The way she ran her hands along his chiseled arms and chest made Puck feel a way. He wouldn't admit it to her, or their friends, but she gave him butterflies. He damn near pounced on her like a lion does its prey every time he saw her. Holding on to her like it was the last time he'd ever get to see her face. And in private, before they came out, they would kiss each other, hungrily, like they needed each other to live, only breaking free to catch their breaths before indulging in another fiery kiss that made his heart stop and hers skip a couple beats per second. He makes her feel beautiful, like she's the only girl in the world. She makes him feel like he's a man, like he's wanted and needed. She feels safe whenever he's around and it feels good to know that she trusts that he will be there to protect her.

Puck has been the perfect gentleman since she began showing interest in him. At first, he was scared to pursue her, scared that she wouldn't give him the time day because of his past history with females. Prior to Mercedes, Puck had been quite the manwhore. He even admitted to her that he was like a sex shark. He had to keep going to live. And in the beginning Mercedes was apprehensive. She didn't want to be another notch on Puckzilla's totem pole. But she couldn't ignore the feelings she had for him, the ones that made it very evident that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. And after he cleaned up his act, shaved his mohawk and proved to her that he was going to be a better man by: deleting every girl's number he had in his phone, except his mother, his Nonna, and his little sister Nicolette, whom he insisted on calling Coco, and vowing to never talk to, let alone look at another girl with the same googley eyes that he gave her. She didn't want to have any reason to doubt his love for her. And she didn't, until she rounded one if the halls in McKinley, the one that led closest to Puck's locker. He had been walking her to her class but needed to get something from his locker on the other side of the hall. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him, before insisting that he go ahead without her. He was hesitant, but she reassured him that she would catch up with him and they would head to lunch together right after. She spun around the corner and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Puck pressed against the lockers and a girl in an all too familiar red and white Cheerios uniform. The girl was of a lighter complexion, the way too short skirt hugged her slim waist and too tight top hugged her curves. She got a closer look at the face that held her boyfriend's attention and for a moment she stopped breathing. Of course it was her. She just wouldn't quit. She quickly shook the feeling of her that was about to overcome her and it was replaced with rage as she stormed over to Puck and the Cheeri-ho, as she and a couple others called them.

The smile that Puck had been sporting the entire time he held his conversation didn't disappear until a small hand stopped him from pressing his lips to his girlfriend's face.

_"What?"_ he asked confused by her actions.

_"Really?"_ she asked and he looked around for an answer.

_"What the hell was that about? Why was she all in your face?"_ she asked, rolling her eyes in the direction the cheerleader disappeared in.

_I don't know_

_Why I don't trust_

_I go crazy when you hang with her_

_I need a strait jacket for my mouth_

_Can't let J-E-A-L-O-U-S feelings keep coming out_

_"Oh nothing."_ Puck answered honestly. _"She just was asking me about something. Wanted to know if I knew anything about the party the football team was throwing. I told her no because I wasn't going. No big deal. You ready to go?"_ he reached for her and sighed when she jerked away from him.

_"Uh huh. Why the hell are you grinning so damn hard for? You've got that dumb ass kool-aid smile plastered on your face. You sure that Cheeri-ho didn't want anything else? And why the hell was she worried about whether or not you were going. You weren't with her raggedy ass anyways."_ she nagged, slapping his chest.

He grabbed her by her wrists and held them firmly to stop the assault. _"Chill babe, calm down. I don't know why she wanted to know if I was going. Probably because she wants me to hook her up with one of the guys on the team. But like I said before, I'm not going. I've got better things to do."_

_"Oh really? And like what?"_ she asked rolling her eyes.

_"Like, lay up under you tonight."_ he sang softly into her ear wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her by her midsection and planted one of those big, sloppily kisses no her lips, which she happily reciprocated, linking her fingers together around his neck.

_"Ooh." I like the sound of that."_ she said seductively as she pulled away. "_And I'm sorry, for blowing up on you like that. I don't-"_ she started to apologize but was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into hers.

_"It's okay baby. There's no need to apologize." _his voice rang through, breaking her free from her list induced state. _"I like it when you get all jealous. It's hot as hell."_ he smirked and bit down on his lower lip, palming her ass and giving it a squeeze.

_She scoffed. "Boy please, don't flatter yourself. I don't __**get**__ jealous." _she emphasized the 'get' rolling her eyes. Puck chuckled and kissed her forehead. _"Sure you don't babe. What the hell was I thinking?"_ he asked jokingly and winced a little as she punched his arm.

A COUPLE WEEKS LATER

Mercedes was livid. That Cheeri-ho, whose name she learned to be Brianna, had made it her mission to try to get as much attention from Puck as possible and he was stupid enough to fall for every trick in the book. The way she would 'slip' on invisible water and dramatically fall near Puck. And he'd use his lighting fast reflexes, all thanks to football practice to catch her before she hit the ground. And if he was too engrossed in something to notice her 'falling' she made sure to be extra loud and annoying, pretending that she hurt herself so that he could scoop her up in his arms. She played a damsel in distress and she played it well. Puck may not have noticed her flirtatious ways, but Mercedes was no fool. She saw right through everything. If it wasn't her man the cheerleader was pushing up on, she would've given her props for being so damn persistent and creative. The more the girl tried and the more Puck accepted the role of Captain Save A Hoe, the more pissed off Mercedes became and it caused a stifle in their relationship. She couldn't understand how he could be so stupid and he didn't understand why she was so insecure in their relationship. He had never given her a reason to doubt him since the day they started talking. In fact he was committed to her completely even before she was committed into trying them out. They were in the midst of yet another argument that she brought about the cheerleader when he got up and walked out of her room and out the door. In that moment she swore he'd just walked out of the rest of her life and tears spilled from her eyes as she broke down, sliding down the wall. She doubled over and held her knees to her chest as she cried, afraid that she had lost what was possibly the best thing that had ever happened to her.

_Might as well wrap him up in a bow_

_All I'm doing is making him wanna go_

_I need you to help me through my doubts_

_Cause J-E-A-L-O-U-S feelings don't brake us down_

_"Puck, you know what, if this is too much for you, then you can leave."_ she screamed over the phone.

_"Mercy, so now I'm Puck now? When envy you get upset and think I'm screwing around on you, you resort to calling me Puck. I told you, I'm not that person when it comes to you."_ he sighed running his hand over his head. He let out an exasperated sigh and threw himself back on his bed.

_"Whatever. You didn't say you wouldn't so I guess that means you're done huh?_" she asked on the verge of tears again.

_"What? No! I'm not leaving you. What the hell don't you understand? Do you want me to put the mother fucker in lights for you to understand?"_ he screamed.

_"Noah, you don't have to yell."_ she spoke softly. _"I was just letting you know you had options."_

_"Mercedes, you know what, I know that. I know that I don't have to be with you. But in a way I kinda do. Because I love you. And I would die if we were ever to break up. I love you girl. You make me better baby. You're the best part of me and I never want to lose you. So no. This relationship is not too much for me. You're more than enough woman for me. I'm not leaving you, ever. You're fucking stuck with my ass, so deal with it damnit. You can't get rid of me even if you told your dad and he came out with that shotgun he keeps in his den._" he laughed a little and she burst into a fit of laughter.

_"I love you Noah."_

_"I love you too Mercy."_

_"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."_

_"Don't worry about it baby. Just cut it out. There's no need for you to act like that. I ain't going nowhere." _

_I don't wanna be Na-Naggin_

_Don't wanna be Drag-Dragging you down_

_Don't wanna be Puh-Pushin_

_Look what I'm doin now_

_So I'm that girl_

_I'm that jealous girl_

_J-E-A-L-O-U-S boy I don't know how you got me actin' like this_

_"Mercedes what the hell do I have to do to prove to you that I don't want anyone but you?"_ Right now the couple was in another heated discussion turned argument and quite frankly Puck was becoming fed up with the bullshit. _"You want me tattoo your name on my body so you know it's real? Do I have to cut my dick off and put it in a jar for you so you know that I'm not screwing around on you? You want a want to puck a fucking tracking device in my phone so you always know where I am? What is it? Tell me what you want me to do. Because I honestly don't know anymore. I told you, I'm not checking for anyone, but you. I'm always at practice, with the guys or with YOU. When I'm not physically next to you, I'm always on the phone, on or Face Time with YOU."_ Puck screamed sitting in her bean bag chair across the room from her. When he got no answer, he stood up to leave, but stopped when she heard his voice.

_"Where are you going?"_ she asked sobbing.

_"Home."_ he said a bit agitated.

_"Are you-"_

_"No! No I'm not breaking up with you. I'm going home to take a shower and lay in my bed because you're making my head hurt. And I mean that in the nicest way I possibly can. I love you Mercy but I hate when you constantly accuse me of sleeping with other girls. That shit is annoying. How would you feel if I clocked your every move, which I don't? Or if I kept accusing you of something you know you didn't do? You're the only one I love and you're the only one I need in my life. If you can't see that, then I don't know any more."_ he sighed and proceeded to the door again.

_How do I stop all these thoughts yea_

_That maybe our love ain't strong enough yea_

_I need to get a grip on myself_

_Before I push you right into the arms of someone someone else_

This time she got up and stood in front of the door, arms spread wide, to stop him from leaving. _"Stop. Don't go. I'm sorry,"_ she pleaded.

_"Mercy, look-"_ she cut him off.

_"Baby, just hear me out. Please." _she looked at him with pleading eyes and breathed a sigh of relief when he sat back down. Things were quiet for a while and when he was sure she wasn't going to say anything unless provoked, he moved his foot and she broke her silence.

_"I don't know what's wrong with me. I've never been this type of girl."_ she spoke softly staring at the floor. _"I've never been the type to get jealous, ever. And before we got together, I seriously didn't think that motioned lived within me, but now I'm not so sure. I mean I hate it when someone else gets your attention longer than I do. I hate when you look at other girls with those hazel eyes I've fallen so deep in love with and I hate it when I feel like I'm competing for something that should already be mine."_ she breathed out, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Puck extended his hand and pulled her into his lap. When she wouldn't look directly at him, he slowly lifted her head with his index finger and stared into her doe-like eyes and pressed a soft kiss to her plump lips. She kissed him back, tears still rolling down her face and onto his.

_"Baby I hate how jealous you are, because you don't need to be. I'm yours now, yesterday, tomorrow, later, forever and always. Because you're here."_ he took her index finger and marked an 'x' over his chest. _"And I hope I'm right in here."_ he placed his hand over the flesh that enclosed the beating organ. _"But I love how much you want me all to yourself, because I really want you and I don't wanna share you with anyone. I think I might just have to lock your little ass up in a room and have my way with you."_ he smirked earning a giggle from Mercedes. She kissed his cheek and he turned to kiss her lips.

_"I love you baby."_ he whispered against her lips.

_"I love you too Noah."_

_"Always and forever mama?"_

_"Forever and always."_

_**Song: Jasmine V – Jealous**_


End file.
